Goomba
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Games *Super Mario Bros *Super Mario Bros: The Lost Levels *Super Mario Bros 3 *Super Mario World *New Super Mario Bros *New Super Mario Bros Wii *New Super Mario Bros 2 *New Super Mario Bros U *Super Mario 64 *Super Mario Galaxy *Super Mario Galaxy 2 *Super Mario 3D Land *Super Mario 3D World *Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins *Super Princess Peach *Paper Mario *Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door *Super Paper Mario *Paper Mario: Sticker Star *Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga *Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time *Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story *Mario & Luigi: Dream Team *The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening *Super Smash Bros Melee *Super Smash Bros Brawl *Super Mario Flash Number Levels Super Mario Bros Super Mario Bros: The Lost Levels Super Mario Bros Special Super Mario Bros 3 New Super Mario Bros New Super Mario Bros 2 Super Mario 64 DS Super Mario 3D Land Super Paper Mario Super Mario Flash Bullet Bill 2 Super Smash Bros Health Possible Possible Tattles Paper Mario This is a Goomba. Goombas are what you'd call "small fries." Actually, they're pretty much the smallest fries. ...Hey, wait! I'm one of 'em! You can jump on them or whack 'em with the hammer. These guys are old school. They've been around since you were in Super Mario Bros.! Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door That's a Goomba. Umm... Yeah, I'm one of those, in case you hadn't noticed. Ahem... It says here: "Goombas are underlings of underlings." ...That is totally rude! Super Paper Mario *Normal Version: It's a Goomba, one of Bowser's minions... Max HP is 1 and Attack is 1. It really puts the "under" back in "underlings"... It has no remarkable traits... They are pretty much the lowest of the low... But I hear Goombas do have their fans, so what can you do... *Flipping Version: It's a Goomba, one of Bowser's minions... Max HP is 1 and Attack is 1. It really puts the "under" back in "underlings"... Well, except this one has the ability to flip between dimensions... But I hear Goombas do have their fans, so what can you do... Trophies Super Smash Bros Melee Goombas are actually traitors who've defected from the Mushroom Kingdom's forces. They're a slow and predictable nuisance, as they always try to wander into Mario's path. Fortunately for Mario, they don't have much stamina, as a single jump on the head is generally enough to defeat them. Super Smash Bros Brawl A citizen of the Mushroom Kingdom who sided with Bowser when he invaded. Goombas slowly chase after Mario on stubby legs. They're not the toughest creatures and can generally be defeated by jumping on them, which makes them disappear. They have fierce fangs, but they don't seem to serve any purpose. Though a nuisance to Mario, they're decent at baseball and mah-jongg. Super Smash Bros 4 Once loyal to the Mushroom Kingdom, the Goombas switched sides when Bowser invaded. Not that it mattered--they weren't really mighty warriors. In Smash Bros., they are equally weak, simply running at you/ They must expect to get stomped by now... Don't expect a lot of fanfare for beating one Alternate Names *Kuribo *Little Goomba Gallery Goomba SMBDX Artwork.PNG|Super Mario Bros DX Artwork Sprites goomba supermariobrosnes 1.png|Super Mario Bros (NES) goomba supermariobros3nes 1.png|Super Mario Bros 3 (NES) goomba supermariobros3snes 2.png|Super Mario Bros 3 (SNES) Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Super Mario Characters Category:Nintendo Enemies Category:Super Mario Enemies Category:Super Smash Bros Enemies Category:Enemies (Super Mario Bros 3) Category:Enemies (New Super Mario Bros 2) Category:Enemies (Super Mario 64) Category:Enemies (Super Mario 3D Land) Category:Enemies (Super Paper Mario) Category:Enemies (Super Smash Bros Melee) Category:Enemies (Super Smash Bros Brawl) Category:Enemies (Super Smash Bros for Nintendo 3DS) Category:NES Enemies Category:SNES Enemies Category:Incomplete